a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to touch-sensitive device and a touch-sensitive display device having high reliability and low light leakage.
b. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional touch-sensitive device 100 has a glass substrate 102, a silicide layer 104 formed on the glass substrate 102, a plurality of touch-sensing electrodes (such as X-axis electrodes 106a and Y-axis electrodes 106b), a trace layer 108, an organic dielectric layer 110 and a decorative layer 112. The X-axis electrodes 106a and the Y-axis electrodes 106b may be arranged in two directions perpendicular to each other. The X-axis electrodes 106a and the Y-axis electrodes 106b are insulated from each other by the organic dielectric layer 110, and, as shown in FIG. 6, two adjacent Y-axis electrodes 106b are connected with each other by a conductive pad 114. The trace layer 108 includes a plurality of metal traces, and the silicide layer 116 covers the X-axis electrodes 106a, the Y-axis electrodes 106b and the trace layer 108 entirely to function as a passivation layer.
According to the above design, in case the periphery of a cover glass wiring structure (such as a traces-on-lens wiring structure shown in FIG. 6) is not given any protection, the production reliability is considerably reduced and the cover glass wiring structure is liable to suffer scrapes. Besides, a commercial cover glass is designed to have various shapes formed by special-shaped edging processing. However, the special-shaped edging processing may cause severe periphery light leakage.